Reminiscence
by TeamAkatzuki
Summary: The Winchester boys are gone- they have been for a while now, and Castiel has to learn how to cope, alone.


Dani looked up, smiling softly at the soft blues and greys that streaked across the night sky. She was sitting against a tree, sighing to herself. The last few nights had been hard- alone, no one to help her, no place to go, no money. She started thinking about the thing that attacked her family-the monster. She hadn't thought monsters were real, but who would? Her parents and younger brother had died in that fire. She'd gotten out, and felt horrible about it. _'I shouldn't have run. I should have stayed. That thing said it wanted me, they shouldn't have died over it.' _She thought to herself. The thing looked human; looked like a normal man, but he had yellow eyes. Big, evil, yellow eyes and Dani didn't know what that meant.

Another figure loomed a few yards away from her. His name was Castiel, and he was an angel of the Lord. His head was turned to the side, watching her quietly. He sighed to himself, looking up at the sky. It was beautiful, all the colors. The moon was full and there were stars dotting across the blues and blacks.

Dani coughed, holding in tears. She hated crying, she shouldn't cry; it was childish. But she couldn't help it. Everyone she loved was dead, and it was her fault. It was easier to convince herself she was crazy, there was no way that thing from her house was real. It was just something she'd imagined, right? It was just like the monster under the bed, just something she imagined to help her cope. It was probably just a crazy man. Yeah, a crazy man, that was more reasonable.

Castiel sat in the grass, frowning. His mind drifted to the Winchester boys- as his mind often did. He remembered their Impala- the same Impala that was probably rusting away in a junkyard somewhere, and everything he'd gone through with them. He remembered Ruby, and all that Sam had done to get Dean out of Hell. He thought of the first time he'd met Dean and Bobby, the white, painted barn still remained clear in his mind, even after all these years. How many years had it been anyway? He often wondered this. He concluded it had been at least fifty years in human time. To him, though, it felt like an eternity.

Dani moved away from the tree, lying down on the grass. She sighed, actually happy. She inhaled the smell of the grass, and the flowers, and the water that was a mile or so to her right. After a few minutes of silence, she felt hot tears pouring down her face. What had she done? Why did this have to happen to her? Weren't there other people in the world who deserved this? Murderers, rapists, kidnappers?

He remembered when Dean and himself were in purgatory, thinking about how mad Dean was when Castiel stayed there. But, even after all these years, the one thing he remembered clearest- the one thing that made everything worse, was how the young boys had gone. Dean had been thirty seven, Sam was thirty three. The three of them were going to shut the gates of Hell. They were so close, he could still smell the fire, could still see Crowley. _"Cas! Come on!" Dean yelled, looking at the angel. His eyes were pained and he doubted they would get out of this alive. He glanced at Sam, taking a shaky breathe. Castiel ran to Dean and Sam, dodging through demons and leviathan and other monsters. His blue eyes were wide, and he had a scared expression plastered on his features. The sky above them was black. Castiel reached Dean, a soft whimper escaping his lips when he saw the body in front of him. Sam was lying, ripped apart. Castiel lunged forward to attack whatever had killed Sam, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her, "N-Naomi?" He asked, horrified, "What are you doing?!" Naomi looked at him, "Castiel. This is no longer a battle between demons and angels. This is between right and wrong, and the Winchesters are very far away from right." She said simply. Castiel stared at her, wide eyes and scared. He took a step back, standing next to Dean. The hunter was standing above Sam, his muscles tense and jaw tight. "All of this," Castiel started to say, "Samandriel, the lying...You...You just wanted me to betray them…" He said softly, swallowing hard. Naomi laughed at this, "Not betray, Castiel. They are no different than expendable mutts. They need to be put down." She stated calmly, looking at him, "Castiel, you need to come home. You don't belong here. Our father would not wish this of you. Come home to you real family." She said, trying to hide a grin. Castiel shook his head, backtracking until he was standing a little bit behind Dean. "N-No…" He said quietly. Castiels head was bobbing back and forth and he felt his shoulders shaking. Everything he'd been told, everyone he'd believed and trusted. They were all a lie. All of them except for Dean and Sam, and now he'd gotten them killed as well. He wished he could hold Dean, tell him everything would be alright, but he knew that this wasn't alright. His eyes drifted to the carcass on the ground that belonged to Sam not too long ago. A scream emitted from him when he saw Deans heart ripped out. He lunged at the monster, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. He watched as Dean's body hit the floor, monsters and demons fighting over it, eating him. Castiels breaths were panicky, and he looked to Naomi, "W-Why…" He choked out. Before he could say another word, he was in Heaven. He sat in a white leather chair, staring at Naomi. She looked at him, a small smile on her face, "Your home now, Castiel." She told him. _ Castiel shook away the memory, trying o forget Naomi. She was gone now, he was safe.

Dani opened her eyes, looking scared, when Castiel touched her shoulder. She got up, stumbling backwards until her head and back hit the tree, "P-Please don't hurt me…" She whimpered, wiping the tears off her face.

Castiel shook his head, smiling softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I know what happened at your house. I'm here to help."

Dani took a deep breathe, licking her lip, "N-No…That isn't possible…" She choked out, "Who are you?" She asked, fearing he worked with whatever killed her family.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."


End file.
